Their Stories
by Door Is Ajar
Summary: (Old) How did Liz and Patty view Kid when they first became weapon and meister? What happens after they first meet and their lives begin, and they view each other as family?
1. Death the Kid Doesn't Want Symmetry?

_"The Three of Them. Death the Kid Doesn't Want Symmetry?"_

"Father, why can't they be my weapons?" Kid asked, a tone in his voice as if he was a child begging for a toy.

He stood in front of Lord Death in the Death Room with what he wanted to be weapons standing behind him to his right.

"Because you should have a Death Scythe, not just regular weapons," the black mass replied. His voice had that usual cheery quality to it, but seriousness shone through.

"And I can make then into Death Scythes, though." the young reaper interjected in a calm voice that was ready to turn into one that showed a real argument.

Lord Death thought for a moment, placing his right hand on his mask as if to show he was thinking.

"Alright! But if anything goes wrong-" he was promptly cut off by his son's talking.

"I know, I know..." his voice was ready to crack. Was he about to cry? That's what his dad figured and knew that that was the reason, but he also knew why that was the reason.

"Right... Now, Liz, Patty, may I speak to you two privately, please?" Lord Death asked while looking at Kid as if stating, without talking, he wanted him to leave.

"I-I'll leave, Father," Kid answered. He stuttered. Clearly, he stuttered. But Patty didn't notice, Liz only slightly noticed, and Lord Death noticed as if he were a cat.

The young reaper exited through the guillotine-lined way and made distance before the older reaper began speaking.

"You realize why Kid has chosen you two as his weapons, right?" he asked. Was there... something wrong with him? Even Patty knew it was because of their symmetry!

"He told us it was because we were symmetrical," here Liz brought her hand up and made air quotes like Kid did, "in weapon form." It was as simple as that.

Lord Death made his arms form an 'X' to show the answer was incorrect and responded with the correct answer. "That's only PART as to why he chose you two. He really does care about you two... The first time he met you two, he told me he didn't want anyone to have to live that way. So he pleaded to me about allowing you two to come to Death City; but I couldn't allow that without him proving a reason as to why I could have that happen. The second time, which was now, his soul was to out of place as he had twenty emotions running around. He was happy about finding a reason that you two could come: you two were symmetrical weapons, which was what he continuously complained about not having. But, at the same time, worry consumed a larger amount. He feared you two wouldn't be allowed to stay and would be sent back to live your old lives. The final larger emotion was complete loneliness... I hate to admit this, but Kid hasn't had a friend since... Well, forever! And he simply thought that you two would be his friends," Lord Death finished his explanation that was closer to an essay, and had the girls- Well, at least Liz, who could understand everything- almost feel like he had it worse than they had it in Brooklyn.

"O-Okay... Is there any other reason you wanted to speak to us privately?" Liz asked slightly hesitantly.

"Oh, yes! You see, he is obsessed with symmetry. And that originated from not having friends. It's not grown into... Well... an actual medical sickness that can't be cured." The answer seem to get through to both of them and shock BOTH of them.

Liz would rather live on the streets with her sister than be alone like Kid was. So he had it better: everything about them coming to live with the asymmetrical-freak was better on his side of the bargain.

"Well, that's it! You two are free to leave to Gallows Manor!" Lord Death announced, clapping his hands together and then giving a peace sign as a way to acknowledge their departure.

Upon arriving at the large mansion under the moon-lit night, the door creaked open to reveal a large area used to host parties.

"Hey, Sis, do you think what the black blob said is true?" Patty asked as they began rummaging through the house to find anythi-anyone.

"What, about him wanting us off the street and not for the symmetry?" Liz asked to confirm her thoughts. She was answered with a nod from her sister as a 'yes.' "No. That boy's insane. I wouldn't think for a second there would be any reason BESIDES his symmetry obsession," she replied as they walking into a smaller, but still larger than normal, room.

The room was almost not visible if it weren't for the long, ceiling to floor windows. The wall was covered with three of the skinny windows, each evenly spread from one another and the wall. In front of the middle window was a red couch with someone laying on it. The two girls crept up to it to see the new miester asleep.

"Well this is a great welcoming..." Liz murmured to herself. The boy had his head on the left arm rest and was facing the two girls. His left leg was up, being supported by his foot, while the other one was spread out to where his leg hung off slightly. On top of that, his left arm was draped over his stomach to the point where his hand was on his side, and his right arm was hanging off the couch.

"He looks funny!" Patty announced, pointing at his mouth open some as he breathed.

"Yeah, Patty, some people breathe out of their mouth when they sleep," Liz said unenthusiastically at her sister's obvious observation.

"No, no! I mean his face!" Patty called, pointing higher to above his eyes. Liz looked closer and realized his brows were knit and that he was also mumbling.

"Hey, Patty, come here," Liz whispered as she walked closer to Kid. She lowered herself to sit on her knees as she sat next to him.

His first few mumbles were incoherent, but they were eventually understandable. "Please, Father... Don't make them leave..." he trailed off. Liz wanted to laugh; she knew quite well he was referring to his need of them for symmetry.

He continued, though, a little to Liz's surprise, as Patty plopped down next to Liz. "I don't... Father, I don't want them to live on the street..." Patty tried her hardest not to giggle, but Liz almost had all anger removed at his mumblings. "I don't care... I don't... care if they're not my weapons, just... just don't make them go back, Father," The older sister was about to gasp, but covered her mouth as to not make a sound, in the thought of waking up the boy.

Of course irony came and bit her in the butt: she just told Patty she thought all he wanted was symmetry. But here he was, although sleeping, saying he didn't even care if they became his weapons as long as they didn't have to return to Brooklyn.

"Patty, stand up," Liz commanded in a whisper. It was all she could think of to remove the accusation he could give them for listening to his dreams. Both standing, Liz extended her right arm to shake Kid's shoulder that was attached to his over-the-stomach hand and spoke, "Kid? Are you awake?"

Her efforts proved to be futile as he continued talking in his sleep but louder, "Dad, PLEASE don't make them go back, Dad! They don't deserve to live there! Can't you see that?" his voice cracked and lowered at his last sentence, and both the girls realized he was crying.

'Great, we've already got him crying," Liz thought to herself sarcastically as she began to shake him harder. "Kid. Get up."

"Don't make them leave, Father, please!" Kid yelled and his brows seemed to knit further at the stress filled nightmare.

Liz was getting frantic as she placed her right hand on his other should and began to shake even harder, yelling, "Kid! Get up, you idiot!"

She quickly released her hold of him as his body flew forward while his right arm fell to the side of the couch, his body now sitting on the couch, and started panting heavily. He placed his hands on his face and spoke to himself. "It's... It's only another nightmare... F-Father said he wouldn't send them back..." he tried to comfort himself.

Liz had only met this rich brat, and she was already feeling sorry for him. He didn't have anyone to comfort him. At least Liz had Patty and Patty had Liz. His dad was even against him.

"Hey, Kid, what are you doing?" Liz asked, putting on an aggravated face to cover her other feelings. Realizing people were with him, he lowered his hands and turned his head towards them, seeing his new weapons.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I guess I fell asleep..." Upon closer inspection, the older weapon realized he had bags under his eyes. She assumed, along with his statement to himself about ANOTHER nightmare, that he didn't sleep well.

"Do you get a lot of bad dreams?" Patty asked innocently and as if the question was important.

He REALLY didn't want to answer. Liz could tell just as he tried to look at anything BUT Patty or herself. So she answered for him. "Well, yeah. Can't you see the bags under his eyes?"

Thinking using her newest discovery to her advantage was a smart move, she was wrong. Kid looked to their feet as if ashamed at her comment.

"Yes... I have a lot of nightmares... I'm sorry if that's a bother," the answer seemed to tear him up, but Liz didn't notice that or the fact that he was being sincere.

"Well, I'M sorry, Mr. Sarcastic! Maybe you should just stay awake all the time! Then those bags might get heavier! They might even out so they're symmetrical like your hair!"

She crossed her arms as if she had just done something to make herself proud. How wrong was she today?

"I'm not being sarcastic... I mean that I'm genuinely sorry if my nightmares are a bother to you two, since I talk when I have one... I'm sorry if I appeared sarcastic and that my d(word) hair isn't symmetrical..." he replied, gripping the hair on his left with his hand while still looking at their feet.

Patty began to laugh, pointing left at her sister. "You're so mean, Sis!" she laughed out, the loud giggles still falling out of her open mouth.

"H-Hey, Kid... I'm sorry. I thought you were joking when you were apologizing! A-And you shouldn't worry, you're hair's fine!" Liz hastily spluttered out in an attempt to cover up her huge mistake.

Kid almost didn't want to hear it, quickly making his own excuse up. "I-It's fine. Do you know what time it is, though?" Kid asked, still not looking into their eyes.

"Sometime after ten," Liz replied. Patty's giggling had stopped, but neither knew when, as they drowned it out while talking.

"I hope this isn't an inconvenience, but your rooms aren't ready so you two will have to share mine for the night." Liz almost drowned out him, as well, but engulfed what he said and answered with a quick 'okay.'

They didn't know where in the house they were once they reached his room but knew it was on the second level.

"The bathroom's to the left and all that you need should be in there," Kid declared from his position at the door.

His room had a bed smack in the middle with the door directly in front of it. Windows were on either side of the bed, which gave away to Liz that they were on the same side of the house. Nightstands were in front of each window, which were at least half a foot from the bed. The square bed had black sheets with black pillows and a white under sheet.

"Hey, I thought you said we had to share?" Liz asked from her position on the bottom of the bed, looking at Kid almost a yard away.

"I meant you and Patty. I'll be in the room from earlier, if you two need me for anything," Kid quickly reassured, stepping out and closing the door with a 'goodnight.'

Liz didn't know when, but she had fallen asleep. Her eyes jolted open to the sound of something falling and kissing the floor with their weight. She gently slid the covers off her body and walked towards the door. She gripped the handle but was afraid to turn it. What could possible be out there? Besides Kid, that is. Wait... Could it BE Kid?

The though of him having a nightmare crossed her mind, and she was about to go running at him. How much noise does he have to make for a stupid dream? Yanking the door open, she found a staircase two door down to her left. Going down them, she ending up at the right side of the room she was in previously. Was she that lost in thought that she didn't realize that was all they walked to reach their room?

She couldn't see too well, given the time it was, so she cautiously crept forward, practically sliding her feet as to not make any noise. She was standing about a foot away from the couch and looked down. Kid's head was on the ground with his arms spread out away from himself. His body began to slither upward as he butt rested on the cushions, and the heels of his feet touched the top back of the soft seating. His brows were knit and his mouth was open once again.

She was about to kick his side and tell him to quiet down when he started talking in his sleep again. "Father, stop... my stripes aren't cute..." Liz had to smack both her hands over her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Sis? What are you doing up?" It was Patty. Liz hadn't even noticed her sister creep up right next to her.

"Shhh! Patty, he's having another dream," Liz explained in a whisper.

Her mind whirled with different possibilities as to what she should do. All she wanted to do was wring the boy dry, take all his money, and leave. But in the same sense, she knew she could never get enough to support both her and Patty. So why not watch this boy suffer under his own nightmares? But her other ideas were telling her it wasn't right. He had no one to help him. He was willing to help both of them, though, and be granted nothing from it, as long as they were safe. So shouldn't she at least wake him up? But wouldn't it be funny to see what he had to say?

"Please stop... they're asymmetrical..." he carried on, still referring to his hair. Patty began to giggle into her cupped hands while Liz tried her hardest not to feel any pity at the sad tone he held in his voice.

"I'm just... trash... Throw me out... Let the... the garbage man take me away..." he slurred onward, choking on his words as his mind somehow fought back crying. Liz attempted to ignore Patty's laughter just enough to be able to hear his tones.

He was actually at his breaking point, ready to cry. And she couldn't believe it! And over something so simple... Wait... Lord Death had said that his symmetry obsession was an actual MEDICAL sickness. Liz couldn't keep track of these thoughts pounding at her skull as she tried to figure out what her actions would be.

But Kid's outbursts were getting worse. One partial sentence only led to being broken and disrupted by another.

"I'm disgust- Why can't I fix-" his voice cracked at his cut-off question before he continued. "I'm usele- Stop looking a- I'm disgracfu- I'm... I'm sorry, Fa... Father..." his talking slowed down as tears slid off his face and he began to sniffle, his mouth only closing when he sharply inhaled.

"S-Sis, there's something wrong with Kid," Patty spoke. Her voice was scared, but overall she felt truly felt bad for him. The same went for Liz, and she decided he had enough torture.

Bending her legs, but not to the point where her knees touched the floor, she began to shake Kid's left shoulder. "'Kid. Kid wake up." Again she masked her concern for him by performing a commanding tone.

He seemed shocked by her actions, quickly gasping as his eyes flew open. It took a few moments before his eyes adjusted to the dark and was able to identify the girl partially looming over him.

"I-I'm sorry. D-Did I wake you two up?" he asked, noticing Patty standing beside Liz. His voice was still cracking, making that broke sound at the beginnings of his two sentences. Even though he didn't realize he was crying, both the girls could see the steady flow coming from both his eyes and the red streak it left as the salt bit at his skin.

'Come on, Liz, think of something else besides blaming him!' she screamed at herself in thought. Nothing appeared quick enough, so she was left to say the correct answer. "Yeah, I heard you crash onto the ground." That didn't sound too bad. She didn't say anything about his nightmare, knowing that was his first assumption as to why they tracked him down.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful," he apologized, looking at his feet perched on the back on of the couch to avoid their gazes.

"You say that too much," Liz replied, partially avoiding the matter at hand.

Kid looks back at her, slight confusion plastered on his wet face. "What do I say too much?"

"You say you're sorry too much. If it's something you can't handle, you shouldn't be sorry," Liz answered. It might have sounded mushy and comforting, but her voice took on a hard tone, making it sound more commanding than reassuring.

"Oh..." he mumbles, looking back at his feet. He did NOT know how to deal with people well, quite obviously, from Liz's standpoint. "Would you like me to guide you back to your room?" he asked, sniffling once as the tears began slow.

'Yes, Liz! Let him help you!' her mind begged. It was all in her instincts to want to help him; everything from how he was acting reminded her of Patty, even if she never saw her that way. He was too alone... It reminded her too much of their lives on the streets, the further she though. She didn't want to be constantly reminded of how they lived before this home was offered to them.

"No thanks, Kid! We know where it is!" Patty's bubbly response was a shot at Liz. Why did her sister never know the right times to lie...

Kid stared at them for a moment. Was it fear that Liz saw? If so, it only flashed across his face for such a small time to be of no concern. "Alright... I'll be down here if you need anything..." he dragged on, pushing himself off and sliding his feet to the right and eventually to fall off the couch. His knees bent as his feet hit the floor, and he stood up, facing the girls.

"I'll try to be more careful," he continued, looking at Patty's feet with his right hand behind his head and his arm loosely hanging from it.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Kid! You'll be just fine! So don't worry about it or those stripes on your head!" Patty tried to sooth, but Liz could see the fear flash across his face again.

"Kid, is your whole symmetry issue really medical?" Liz asked, slightly hesitant. She wanted to sound harsher to show she didn't care than she did but assumed the tone still got through to him, considering the tension in his body that grew.

It took a few moments before he replied, and Liz was ready to smack him for the wait. "It is... It's like my body tells me something HAS to be right, and so I have to fix it. And if it's perfect, I can't destroy it! My... My mind just doesn't allow it..." he explained still not looking at them, afraid they would disapprove. Then he slightly chuckled, not too loud, but to the point where both sisters could hear him. "It might just be me, for all I know! I guess the actual situation decided what I'll do..." he started off almost hysteric but mellowed down to uncertainty.

"So if it was either 'kill the bad guy' or 'keep his symmetry,' you would pick the second option?" Liz asked, still acting as if she knew everything.

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure... I mean, I've come close to dying multiple times, all because I wouldn't attack. Other times, I would switch off my symmetry obsession and charge at the enemy." His answers seemed too vague, but Liz didn't want to spend her whole night wasted on this stupid kid.

"Come on, Patty. We need to go back to sleep," Liz urged, nudging her sister with her elbow.

"Kay~!" Her cheery, one-word reply was enough to lift Liz's spirits. Following Patty's skipping out the door, Liz turned back to see Kid slowly lay himself back down onto the couch. His head rested on the left armrest and both his feet hung over the other. His hands were on his stomach, on on top of the other, as he looked at the ceiling. To her, it almost looked as if he was DREADING to sleep.

But his eyes wove their way closed within seconds as Liz was sure she heard him mumble, "Why won't the nightmares end... I don't want to be a bother to them..."

"Spoiled brat... Don't remind us of our old lives..." Liz mumbled to herself, tears almost spilling out in pity for him without realizing it.

Her eyes stayed glued to him while almost not moving forward as his breathing slowed and his stomach fell and rose evenly. All she could hope for was for the remainder of the night to remain peaceful.

Her dream was short lived as she woke up two hours later at around three in the morning, though she didn't know the time herself. She cursed herself for wanting a drink, but decided she would bother herself until she got up to get one. Slipping out of the left side of the bed, Liz uncurled the blankets off her and exited the room, following the same path that led her to Kid's resting place.

"We now have the luxuries, so why not?" she mumbled almost incoherently to herself. She figured that was what sopped her from going straight back to slumber. "Now where the heck is the kitchen in this d(word) place? And I'm not searching this in the dark..." she continued mumbling to herself, making an excuse to not look for herself.

Something so simple... She almost laughed at herself but stopped when realized she was standing with Kid to her right. Looking in his direction, she noticed the peaceful look he displayed. The only thought that ran through her head was how close he resembled Patty: nothing bad affecting her. He was resting in the same position as when they found him when first walking in, except his right leg was being held up instead of his left.

She almost felt bad for waking him for such a miniscule task as where the kitchen was. Almost. Placing her right hand on his knee, she shook it gently, before hearing something close to a hiss. The thoughts of Kid being similar to Patty were gone. His eyes were closed tighter, and his mouth was open but only showing his teeth clenched together. Both his hands were clenched into fits, but by the time she noticed, he had slowly released all tension that his body produced and was relaxing.

"Kid, get the h(word) up!" Liz yelled, causing his eyes to shoot open and his upper body to lurch forward into a sitting position.

"W-What's wrong?" he asked. His voice carried no hesitation, even though he stuttered.

Liz was quick to decide upon an answer for this guy. 'I could have some fun with him... Just a little, though,' she thought devilishly, deciding to get payback for nothing in particular.

Slapping his, by guess, injured knee in an attempt to act mad at him, Liz noticed the large flinch that he failed to keep hidden. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to wake your sorry a(word) up!" she continued her rant with made up lies. Although... Asking how long really ISN'T a lie, just a question...

"N-no, I-I'm sorry," the sudden pain was evident, and all his attempts to keep it under lock were a complete and utter failure in his studding apology. His clamped teeth weren't helping, either...

Liz scoffed, smacking him again. He flinched once again, and she saw how he tried to grip his teeth and hands harder. "And why do you keep flinching?" she asked with her agitated tone she was still acting on.

"I-I was injured in my last fight by a Kishin w-where you keep hitting me," he replied, trying not to open his teeth, as if that would stop the pain. He had come close to not telling her but feared another slap would have him screaming at her.

"Hm... Prove it, and I'll just tell you the reason for coming all the way out here in the first place," she offered.

Was that all? Or was she just messing around with him? Kid figured it was the latter of the two, but decided to just go along with her. He carefully and slowly rolled up his pants from the bottom to right above his knee to reveal a long scar that went from a few inches above his ankle to above where he refused to pull up any higher. Bruised littered his leg around it, but what caught Liz off guard was that blood was trickling out from around his knee. The guilt was ready to consume her when Kid started talking.

"I guess I need to wrap it up again..." the low volume at which he talked gave away that he was talking to himself. His grip that was held on his pants loosened and set his hands on the couch's cushions. "What did you need now?" he asked, not taking any concern on the wound anymore.

"Where's your kitchen?" it came out quite fast, and it didn't sound right, taking in what she just saw, but decided to just spill the whole, simple reason.

"Oh, it's out the door in the room ahead of us," he answered, facing to the right at the door. "The first room you enter is the dining area," he continued. After explaining, he stood up and started to turn right as if to go up the stairs.

"Oh, right, the first aid kit is in my room's bathroom, and Patty's asleep... Do I keep one anywhere else?" he talked to himself.

"Just get it out of your room; Patty can sleep through just about anything," Liz answered his thoughts, shocking him slightly as if he forgot Liz was there.

"I couldn't do that. It would be rude," he tried to explain, only for Liz to grip his right arm's wrist tightly due to the silky material. She could have sworn she heard him hiss again, but decided her imagination was replaying his previous sound, because when she looked at his face, all signs of pain were gone.

"No, it wouldn't. Now come on," she explained with no logic as she began pulling him along. He seemed reluctant but gave up once they had walked only a few steps. Reaching his bedroom door, she let go of his arm, but felt something sticky against her hand. Pulling it close to her face, she saw blood dripping in between her fingers and onto the white tiled floor.

"God, Kid, what's wrong with you!" she asked a little louder and harsher than planned. It wasn't so much as asking if he was okay, but wondering if there was something wrong with his brain or thought process.

"T-The Kishin I battled last did that to me, also," he explained. He hesitated, but tried to reply quicker to cover up that laps.

Sighing, Liz kept her hand up as to not wipe on her clothes but not as close to her face. For the first time she realized she was no longer in her street rags but in black, silky pants and a white tank-top. She instantly guessed Patty wore the same thing she was.

"Alright, then come with me," Liz commanded, opening the door with her left hand, as to not get blood from her right hand on the knob. The room was almost completely dark, except for the small moonlight that flooded from the two windows. And that wasn't helping much, considering the clouds floating around the blood-drooling crescent.

Patty was sprawled across the whole bed, left leg out of the sheets and... well, the rest of her body. Her left hand came up to rest beside her head on the pillow as her mouth stayed open slightly and drool, not blood, dripped from the corner of her mouth.

Liz seemed to walk along the length of the wall as she headed left towards the bathroom. The door was left open, but she closed it behind Kid and turned on the light. This was practically the first time she was able to take it what it looked like, herself, with her mind ringing with thoughts and having her avoid learning the new rooms around her.

There was a tub to the left and a toilet to the right, both on their respected walls. The sink was directly in front of them. From what she guessed, the door on the other side of the bedroom led to another bathroom. The bathroom had everything in the same place, but flipped horizontally so it would be symmetrical. That was just her guess, though.

"Alright, now get yourself bandaged up. I need a drink," she spoke, not bothering to whisper at all, as she left Kid alone. She slid her feet against the floor while she walked out the door, into the room, and out his bedroom door.

'I should help him, I caused both his wounds to reopen... But this would be a good time for him to re-bandage the rest. And he also seemed reluctant to want to show them to me in the first place... Yeah, I should bother,' she thought trying to relax her nerves. By then, she was already back out the kitchen with a clear glass of water. What did the kitchen look like? Heck, she shouldn't care. It didn't matter to her.

Making her way back up the stairs, her thoughts began to wander again. 'He should be done. I should just poke my head in... Why am I so obsessed with the stupid kid? He means nothing to either one of us... Yet I feel like I want to help him... He just seems so similar to Patty. H(word), even me on the streets I'm reminded of too much!'

By now she had reached the bathroom door. Her thoughts caused her to not remember her paths so easily, yet it was like she had already memorized large areas of the mansion that she didn't even have to bother thinking!

She placed her hand on the knob and was ready to fling the door open when she heard Kid scream. "D(word) it!" It seemed like he covered his mouth after the outburst, thinking he would wake up the sleeping weapon in the room next to him. "After all this time, and I'm still terrible at this. Just stab myself again, why don't I?" he mumbled afterwards but still audible to Liz.

She turned the knob and walked in, but became somewhat disgusted. She was used to blood but usually on random people she had never met before. And never this much, at least in this bright lighting.

Kid was standing in front of the sink, facing it, with his shirt off. There was a long scratch from above his pants to in between hi shoulder blades that went diagonally. She noticed white stripes of bandage that were tinted red and figured he had just taken them off his back. She let out a small gasp that she didn't realize escaped, which was loud enough to cause Kid to turn around. From his left hip to his right shoulder stood another scratch that she figured also caused the tinting.

"I'm sorry, I needed to change these to, if you don't mind," he apologized. Why was he apologizing now? What WAS there to apologize for?

"No big deal, just hurry up," she brushed off, a little bit of superiority mixed into her order.

"Okay," he mumbled out, only halfway paying attention to her lat comment. "D(word) it... I can't get these things symmetrical at all..." he continued mumbling as he started wrapping the white around his whole abdomen. So that was his reasoning for not acknowledging her last words.

'He's not weak. He has muscle, yet he has scars running everywhere. Even bruises,' Liz thought with actual interest littered within her thinking.

"Hey, Kid, why do you have so many injuries?" Liz asked with as little interest in her voice as she could muster before taking a sip of her water.

"Oh... Um... Most of these are from the last Kishin I fought. I couldn't attack it because of it's perfect symmetry. It would of been terrible if I attacked it, and it was ruined!" he last statement was filled with so much happiness before he toned it down to continue. "Once I found the flaw, I had to kill it for ruining something so symmetrical so easily," he ended. He had finished wrapping his stomach, but Liz could tell he could care less about symmetry near the end of the second part of his explanation: his movements were slower, even in just wrapping, and more limited. He was slower when he had to transfer the bandaging from one hand to another when behind his back, and it wasn't symmetrical in the least bit. But it was done.

Noticing the now-tinting pink on his right arm's wrist, she figured he had already wrapped that along with his leg. Liz didn't want to see it anyway, so there was nothing wrong in coming in late...

He slipped his shirt back on, and sighed almost silently. He fell to his knees and shoved anything into the orange box that wasn't much bigger than a book and threw away the old bandaging. He put the box back into the black-painted wood cabinet under the white sink and stood back up.

"Goodnight, Liz," Kid said with a little grogginess lodged into his departure along with some sluggishness in his steps, not in his pace but by how he didn't fully lift up his feet. She guessed the fact that he had been up all day and now almost all night had finally take its toll on him.

Walking out of the bathroom, she turned off the light and walked towards her bed, watching as Kid closed the door behind him. She placed her glass on the left night stand and settled herself into the large bed with Patty to her left. Silently hoping to herself that the rest of the night wouldn't be interrupted, she drifted off into sleep once again.

"Hey, Sis! Hey, Sis!" Patty...

'Why are you bugging me now? I wanted to sleep the rest of the night! Or... Is it morning already?' Liz thought. She lifted herself up to realize she had a black pillow over her face and was sleeping on her back. On top of that, Patty was looking at her with eyes full of mischief on her hands and knees facing her. The sun was coming in brightly behind them, and Liz figured the windows weren't covered by curtains or Patty had pulled them back. She looked behind her to see her second guess was the correct one as black curtains were being held back by one hook on each window, the right window having a hook to its right and the left window having a hook on its left.

"What is it Patty? And what time it it?" she asked with sleep still mixed into her words.

"It's almost noon, and I wanted to go find Kid!" Patty exclaimed. Her words were filled with something Liz wasn't used to... Her sister's voice was always consumed by that psychotic happiness, but this... This was PURE happiness.

"Alright, come on then," she half-willingly confirmed, slipping out of bed like she had already done multiple times and walked down the stairs. Everything seemed so familiar to her already... Even after just one night...

The both of them finished their path down the stairs, and Patty noticed Kid still asleep on the couch. His left arms was resting on the top of the back part as he lay on his back. His right arm dangled off the side of the couch and both his legs reached their full lengths. His mouth was open slightly like Liz was already used to seeing, and he actually looked completely peaceful.

Patty started running at him with something like a skip in her step and jumped on top of him. Liz didn't know hoe she did it, but Patty was sitting on him, her legs under her bottom and hands in her lap. Kid let out another sharp hiss but opened his left eye, looking up at Patty was a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, trying to mask his pain with a tone as nice as he could muster.

"Yeah, Kid! And your house is so HUUUGE! But can we get breakfast? Or lunch? What would it be?" Patty inquired as the questions flowed out naturally.

"Yes, we can get food. Go through that door and then through the door that's in that room at the end," Kid explained, turning his head to the door at the front of the room and pointing at it with his right hand's pointer finger. He quickly relaxed his arm again and let it dangle against the floor again after Patty noticed where he pointed.

"Okay, Kid!" Patty spoke, jumping off Kid, causing a small groan to pass his now clenched teeth. She didn't notice and ran out the door that would lead her to the food.

Liz looked at him uncertainly. He had closed both his eyes when Patty harshly removed herself from his stomach gripped the couch with both hands. His grip had relaxed, though, and he was taking rather-loud intakes of air from his mouth.

"Sorry I don't have much planned... But you can get some breakfast, also," Kid announced. His announcement caused Liz to jump slightly; she didn't realize Kid knew she was still standing there.

"So you're just going to sleep all day then?" Liz asked, some hate spreading with her words. She couldn't believe this boy, making them get their own food when they lived in luxury now.

"I'll make you guys something, if that's what you want. I need to change the bandages on my stomach first, though," he clarified. Liz was shocked again, thinking he read her mind or something.

She had already forgotten about the large scratch on his front side and now figured Patty had reopened it. Her guess was submitted as correct as she saw a small bit of blood hit the floor.

"And I'll need to clean that up... Stupid asymmetrical blood," he muttered to himself, wobbly standing up and walking past Liz to head up the stairs.

Liz made her way towards the door in the middle of the wall, about to push it open when she heard Patty call, "Sis, Kid, are you coming?" She even wanted their new miester to eat with her... Liz felt something well inside her, and she figured maybe this rich brat wasn't as bad as she originally though. Heck, he didn't even complain about how asymmetrical Patty was when she sat on him!

_To Be Continued..._


	2. What Are Your Nightmares Like?

_"They Have Returned. What Are Your Nightmares Like?_"

Liz's room door creaked open ever so slowly to reveal her laying on her side facing the left wall. The door opened inward to the right while her left arm was placed upon her pillow and her right under while the covers looped around her legs in the bed symmetrically in the center of the room. Hearing the bothersome noise, her eyes snaked open quite the opposite of fast. Whoever had opened the door, which was also in the center of the wall, didn't bother turning on a light in the hallway outside her door. The only opponent to the dark was whatever the clouds were allotting the moon from the two windows on each side of her bed.

"Patty?" she asked with a voice cloaked of sleep. Of course she would imagine her sister to bother her about some nightmare she had received after the mission they had accomplished earlier today. But it would usually be simple enough to be counted as a joke. That was, until she felt her meister's wavelength nearly consumed by the emotion of scared and almost choking her own.

"No..." she heard a cracked male voice speak. Quite easily putting two and two together, she figured Kid had entered her room. The door was open a smidgin over a quarter with him clutching the rim. The slightly larger amount of moonlight from outside her door caused a small shadow of his on the ground, not reaching her resting place.

She steadily got worried, hastily asking, "What's wrong?" He seemed a little shocked to hear the large amount of concern flooding her short question.

He quickly thought over his reason whilst facing downcast, only to quietly mutter his response. "I-It's nothing. I'm sorry to have disturbed you..." he trailed off, not moving from his position. She was about to yell a remark like, "Then why'd you bother waking me up?" or, "Then get back to bed, and leave me alone, you idiot!" with her face ready to shout, and Kid could tell through her soul. That was until she noticed he had stuttered, saw the steady stream of water trailing down his cheeks, and his quivering body, that her face popped back into one of concern.

"Come here," she spoke with a commanding voice that didn't let on that she knew he was upset. His instant reaction was what looked like he hiccuped without really having the annoying thing.

"N-No, it's alright. I'm sorry for waking you..." he trailed off again, not even noticing how she quietly removed the blankets from her body and walked towards him. She placed her hands on both his shoulders, and felt the sudden tension he held in his body.

"If it's nothing, then why are you crying?" she asked calmly, referring to his tear-covered cheeks. He turned his face upwards, starring into her eyes without looking at anything before-hand. She was about to break as she watched his eyes wobble at the effort to stop the tears from falling.

Before she could say anything more, he held his arms wrapped around her neck and his head locked into her left shoulder while on his toes to reach. He quietly sobbed as the water saturated her shirt. She was at a lost for words; she had never seen him in a situation where he cried unless it was about symmetry.

'Wait... Maybe it is about symmetry...' Liz thought to herself. Her arms were about to send him out the door when she started to think further. 'But he's never acted this strange. If it was about symmetry, he would have burst in here more than likely. On top of that, Patty probably would have followed him in here laughing after hearing him bursting down his own door...' her thoughts trailed on as she began to feel the salty water sink through the material and saturate her skin.

More hesitantly than she could ever remember, she wrapped her arms around his back and lowered her head to be beside his. "It's okay, Kid. It's alright," she tried to sooth, pulling herself off of him and widening the door to almost leaning against the wall. She took in the fact that Kid released his grip around her neck and slowly glided off of her, resting back on his feet. Kid was now looking downward again, wiping his eyes with his left arm to hopefully rid his cheeks of any more red paths.

"Hey, Sis, what's wrong with Kid?" It was Patty. She was standing to the right of Kid from Liz's view but behind him. "Is something not symmetrical?" she asked with that childish tone of hers and a slight giggle.

"Yeah, Kid, what's wrong?" Liz asked once again but with some annoyance riddled in.

"It's childish... I'm sorry to have awakened you, also, Patty," Kid explained, spilling another reason to avoid the question.

"You brat, look at me and tell us what the heck's wrong!" Liz was furious. She didn't want to scream, of course she didn't. She was just trying to calm him down moments ago! But this frightened him beyond belief, surprisingly. He jumped an inch or two off the ground before the muted sobs racked his body, making him quiver. Clenching his teeth and fists in hopes of stopping the tears was a lost cause as they came faster and harder.

"Look at what you did, Sis, now he's crying!" Patti pointed out, running around to Kid's front and giving him a death hug. As fast as she could, Patty had squirmed her arms under Kid's to reach to his back as she pressed her head into his chest. Kid hurriedly and unsteadily wrapped his own arms around her body and rested his head next to hers, like Liz had done to him.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Kid repeated three times into Patty's ear. He didn't mean for anyone to hear it, but even Liz did.

Sighing, Liz tried once again, "Kid, tell us what's wrong or..." Her threat became empty as she had none to offer.

Patty nearly didn't feel Kid pull his arms off of her and lift his head from near hers. He tiresomely lifted his hands to his face to cover his face, his fingers covering his eyes. His knees bent and his feet slide backwards from him, bringing him to the ground. His bottom laid on the floor with his legs on either side as he head was turned away from eyes.

"I... I had a bad dream... please make... make it go away..." he answered finally, still trembling greatly with the tears running through this cracks in his fingers.

Liz felt her mouth squirm the tiniest bit. It got harder to control before she burst out laughing, clutching her abdomen. "You forget to fold the tip of the toilet paper? Or... or did you forget to-" she cut herself off as laughing took over her body.

"N-no... Both you and Patty... you guys..." He kept attempting to create the sentence because the fright of whatever his nightmare was caused him to not want to even mention it.

The cracking in Kid's voice made Liz slowly cease her laughing as he kept reforming his explanation.

"We were... We were fighting a witch, and... and you both died protecting me... And before I woke up... I was about to slit my neck... But... But when I DID wake up... I was ready to... to kill myself if I had a weapon..." A flash of horror ran past Liz's features at the thought of Kid being dead if that weapon was there. "So... So when I saw how c-close my dream was, I wanted to se-see if the other part was true... But you woke up because I was too loud with your door," Kid finished, still quietly sobbing harshly.

"It's alright, Kid! We can all sleep together tonight!" Patty proclaimed, not a naughty thought roaming her mind, and Liz knew that. Even Kid knew she had good intentions with that statement.

"Yeah, Kid. Come on," Liz urged. She walked a few steps to stand next to Kid before lowering herself to squat. She tapped his shoulder before offering her left hand to him. He stared at it silently before looking at the floor under it.

"You know I'm being stupid..." he reminded, his voice cracking again.

She decided against slapping him and causing his him spout his tears even harder than before. "You're not. Now come on," she instructed once again, not moving her hand.

He finally took it, Liz pulling them up. She walked back towards her bed, Patty following quietly. She released his hand as she rounded her bed's left corner to grab the blanket. "You two lie down first," she spoke quietly as if someone else in the house was sleeping.

They did as told, Patty laying to the far right and Kid to her left. Liz spread the large covering over the two before crawling in to be at Kid's left and sliding under the blanket herself. One of the four pillow Liz had across the top of her bed was throw to the ground by Patty, as there was no obvious need for it.

The three fell asleep, Kid being the first out; he didn't seem to realize both his weapons kept their wavelengths calm to hopefully cause sleep to fall over him and rid him of the dreams. Patty was the next to shut her eyes and drift off, followed by Liz not five minutes later.

Even though she was the last out, Liz was the first one up. She felt warm. No, that was an understatement. She felt hot. She was in the same position of before Kid awakened her: facing left with one hand under and one hand over her pillow. Someone to the right of her was on their side hugging her with arms under and over her and their head dug into her back with small puff of air coming out of their mouth. Patty was laid on top both of them. Her legs were to flung over both persons' backs with her face beside the mysterious person's back. But, if Patty was on top of her, the only other person in the house would be Kid. So, with Kid being the one strangling her, Liz figured he slept peacefully the rest of the night.

"Hey, Sis... is Kid going to be okay?" Patty asked. Liz hadn't even realized her sister was awake and talking into the sheets.

"Yeah... He just had a nightmare... A bad one, that's all," she answered, figuring the question was simple enough.

They both felt movement a few moments later as Kid rolled over to his back, his left hand falling to rest on his stomach with Patty on top. He let out a soft groan at the weight of the younger weapon before continuing his slumber.

"How come I don't breath out of my mouth, but he does?" Patty asked. A random question, obviously. But that was to be predicted with her.

"Some people just breath through their mouth when they sleep," Liz answered.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. When Will Our Meister Return?

_"Kid is Kidnapped. When Will Our Meister Return?"_

Kid, Patty, and Liz had been given orders to track down a witch within Death City, just like Blair, except for that fact that it was a real witch. The directions lead them to an abandoned house in the middle of a forest. Closer and closer to Maka and Soul's location description... The moon was already out with blood clotting it teeth.

Kid landed a few feet from the entrance after getting off of Beelzebub and returning the skateboard to his hand.

"Are you two ready?" Kid asked, throwing the two guns to either side of him. Glowing pink, they changed into their human forms.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Patty, the younger sister, cheered while she hot her right arm to the sky with her hand in a fist as if to punch and standing to Kid's right.

"Yeah, just go on, Kid," the older sister, Liz, replied in a tone that gave away she was frightened. She was already leaned over and behind her sister as if to make her appearance shorter and to hide behind the oblivious weapon.

Kid stared at the house for a quick second before looking back at only door in disgust at its ugly symmetry. The door was smack in the middle with two long windows on wither side of it. The relatively small house was appealing so far. It didn't have a second floor, though. What made it atrocious was the small chunks of not fully busted-in glass in the the window to the left and and two fat cracks in corners of the other one.

He walked forward with Patty following behind without her usual crazy remarks flying out of her mouth. He grabbed the handle and tried to pull with no luck besides a small banging sound.

"Maybe it opens the other way, Kid," Liz commented at her observation.

He then released his grip on the door and pushed with both his hands, the door slowly creaking open. The inside was completely and utterly empty. There weren't even other rooms. Everything was the same throughout the whole house. Except for the two windows and door at the front of the house, there was nothing on the walls.

"How dull. And I thought that there was a Kishin here. Right, Kid?" Liz asked. She walked in behind Patty, but straightened herself up after seeing the inside.

"No. I can sense a witch," Kid quietly announced.

As if on cue, a figure appeared before them practically out of thin air. They couldn't tell what it looked like through the dim lighting, but it itself was wearing dark clothing, making it even harder to distinguish.

"Liz, Patty." Both weapons transformed into guns and landed into his hands.

"Why have you come? I've done nothing wrong." The feminine voice gave away it was a girl, but also a young one at that, not some ugly old hag.

Kid began to speak, no emotion telling nothing about what he was thinking. "You have begun to attack human souls. As a member of the DWMA, I was sent to eliminate you."

Most of it was right. He wasn't allowed to kill the witch; he could only dodge attacks as he attempted to gain information on her.

"Fine, whatever. But play with me first, little boy~! I want to have some fun before I die~!" she announced happily as she began mumbling some spell.

Kid stood there, standing straight as he waited for her to move and without realizing the spell being almost not spoken flowing out of her mouth.

"How does it feel?" the witch asked. What was she talking about? Kid was about to move his arms to bring his guns up when his arms wouldn't budge. His wavelength seemed to transmit his fear for a second before he made it vanish. But it was enough time for Liz and Patty.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Patty asked quite loudly.

"I can't move my arms," Kid stated as he tried to shake his legs as a test, "or my legs."

"Well, you gotta do something!" Liz practically yelled as some sphere of red light flew at them from the witch's hands.

Somehow, he was able to move his arms for a short period and threw his weapons out the still open door before he was blasted with it. His body slammed into the wall right next to the door, the force causing the door to shut tight, as he hung from the wall by the gooey-looking red mush. The girl began spilling more words out of her mouth, each one making a stab rip though Kid from the red spell trapping him. He could feel the blood pouring out of him as he shut his eyes tight and flung his head back in the pain. He could hear the blood licking the floor as he bit hit lower lip. But he couldn't tell what was going on as his mind finally succumbed to the darkness and he fell unconscious, his head falling forward and blood drooling out of his now open mouth.

"Good little boy. You should get used to this. I've been waiting for just the right person..." the witch talked, as if Kid was listening.

Outside the door, both the girls had transformed back into guns and were pounding heavily at the door. Their connection through his soul was gone once he lost consciousness, and the urgency to get in jerked up.

"It's not budging, Sis! We should go report to Lord Death! He could bust this door down, I know it, Sis!" Patty actually made complete sense for once, and somewhat knew of the need to open any part of the house.

"W-Wait, Patty! Turn into a gun, now!" Liz yelled and stopped banging at the wood.

The younger sister glowed pink before falling into Liz's hands. She began shooting Patty at the left window, breaking the glass. There was no glass remaining after about the fifth shot except for a few pieces sticking from the corners. Walking into the window that almost reached the floor, she starred inside the house to nothingness.

"Ki... Kid's not here..." Liz murmured, but audible to Patty.

Running over to the other window, Liz blew on it the numbers '42-42-564' and threw Patty behind her, the girl changing back into a human.

"Hi! Hi! How's it going? Wut'z wup?" Lord Death answered in his usual goofy way.

"L-Lord Death, Kid's been kidnapped by the witch we were sent out here to investigate!" Liz yelled, her calm mood long gone and now replaced by a very unsteady, uncontrolled one.

"Oh my... Well, I want you two to come to my office once you return. Understand?" he asked, finishing his small instructions as if they were children.

Bother girls nodded as the communication ended between the two groups.

"Alright, Patty, we need to head back to Lord Death and report everything, alright?" Liz asked, turning to her sister.

"Are we gonna find Kid?" Patty asked. It was shocking to hear that kind of loneliness and want constricted into her sister's words. Not even on the streets did her voice carry such negative feelings. Was it because they HAD nothing to loose in the first place?

"Yeah, we're going to find him. Lord Death is going to send people out to hunt the witch down and bring Kid back," Liz replied.

"You two run off now an don't worry. Death Scythe, Dr. Stein, and Sid are all going to look for this witch."

That's what Lord Death told them. It was three days ago, and Kid still wasn't with them. Liz was laying on her bed, the sheets made and arms behind her head as she looked up at the ceiling. Patty was downstairs drawing or something, she forgot what her sister had said. But she did hear Patty yell, "Coming!" from downstairs at that moment. Who was she talking to? Deciding nothing of it, Liz closed her eyes and wished night would fall already.

"Sis! Sis!" Patty was screaming as Liz heard footsteps race up the stairs and into her room, smacking the door into the wall.

Liz jolted up in her bed at the noise, placing her hands behind her on the bed for support. "What is it?" Her question had a hopeful aura around it following Patty's similar tone.

"They found Kid, Sis!" Now Patty was running at her sister and jumping on top of the bed to land on Liz, giving her a hug.

Maybe all the excitement wasn't meant to be consumed by their joyous outbursts as they made their way to DWMA with Spirit, who Liz figured came to deliver the news.

The Death Scythe brought them to the hospital room inside the school. Dr. Stein brought them further inside to a room similar to where Soul had previously been treated in, revealing Kid in the bed to the right corner of the room. Both sisters rushed over, tears threatening to spill from both of their eyes as they gripped the edge of the bed.

The first thing both of them heard was his heaving panting coming from his open mouth as his stomach rose high and fell low. The snow white blanket covered him up to under his arms, where it tucked away under his arms. His right hand was placed on his stomach and head turned slightly to the right. Liz was reminded of finding him asleep on the couch, trying to remove the labored breathing and bandages she didn't see under the covers and black, short-sleeve shirt he wore. The only bandages she did see were the one rectangular one on his left cheek and one over his nose.

"I was surprised at how we found him. You two are lucky." It was Dr. Stein. So he had found their miester; he just didn't know how grateful the two girls were towards him now.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked the 'I'm-Overused-In-Shows' question with an unsteady and frightened voice. Liz and Patty turned to look at the doctor while he spoke.

"He escaped the witch himself. I found him on the steps, quite a long while from the top, though. He was on his back with his arms spread apart and breathing like now. But he was awake..." The sisters REALLY didn't want to hear ALL the details but figured this mad scientist wanted to speak of them. "I walked up behind him, and he looked up at me. He lose consciousness then. I figured he realized he was safe so his body allowed him to lose his grip on staying awake," Stein finished, having found a chair and was sitting in it backwards like usual.

Both girls turned their attention back towards Kid, whose brow was knitted and was mumbling something neither of them could understand.

"His pain is dulled, but when he wakes up in a few hours, I would want you two out of here," Stein instructed, not showing any emotion in his words as he spoke.

But something in Liz frightened her and only hoped Patty wouldn't think further as to what Stein had said. "Why do we need to be gone?"

'Great, Patty...' Liz though with sarcasm consuming her thoughts as she continued thinking.

Stein sighed before answering, and Liz assumed he was hoping Patty wouldn't ask that question, either. Although, she could be completely wrong, as he had taken the time to explain how he found Kid in greater detail than desired by both sisters.

"The pain medication isn't working right for him, so we had to give him a large overdose. Even that will wear off faster than a regular dose if it was to be used on one of you. I'm not even sure how long until it will start to loose the effect, myself. And when that does happen..." Stein stopped her for a second, chuckling slightly to himself, "He'll just be very noisy. How's that sound?"

If he wasn't crazy, Liz would have hugged Stein for avoiding the more detailed description in front of Patty.

"T-Thank you, Dr. Stein," Liz spoke, her whole body facing him. She could feel her eyes- Heck, her whole body!- shaking from trying to stop a red path of tears that had started to stream down her face.

Stein, who was usually never showed emotion, looked at her as if she were an interesting species with his mouth open ajar. It slowly formed a smile, leading to him standing up and stepping out the door and waving his hand in acknowledgement.

They returned their attention to the sleeping boy. Liz realized slowly that the pain medication had been deteriorating from before they entered the room, as her previous observation of his face proved so.

Liz accepted Kid's offer to live with him so Patty wouldn't have to deal with this anymore! If she didn't count Kid as part of his family, she would have smacked him so hard...

"Get... Get away... Let them go..." He scared the two girls to the point of making them jump off the floor as he mumbled.

"Sis... Why does Kid have them... He doesn't deserve them..." It was back. That lonely voice Liz wasn't used to of Patty's had returned. But in some way... she should expect that. The only thing Patty saw of Kid while he was asleep were the demons that haunted his dreams. It was like he never had a pleasant one, even while he was laying here...

Liz struggled desperately for words, but nothing would be a good enough excuse to even pass Patty. "I don't know..." Liz admitted.

Patty seemed to think it over before speaking again. "That's alright! 'Cause he has us, right?" She spoke with such confidence that, unless it was Patty, Liz would have thought she was using it as a cover up.

"Yeah... He has us..." Liz muttered, somewhat to herself, as a small crept up to her face.

Liz pulled up the chair Stein had been seated on in between the bed Kid was in and another identical bed. Patty jumped on to the unoccupied bed and laid stretched out. The older weapon relaxed herself, and sleep seemed inevitable from either one as their eyes seemed to close in unison, bringing to light neither had a good night for a little while...

But they both woke up. They woke up to Kid screaming his lungs out with his head sunk into the pillow and a firm hold on the sheets with both his hands. He stopped screaming for a second, as if to catch his breath, and Liz noticed slightly how he bit his lip to possibly stop screaming. It just didn't work as he continued his outbursts, only to unsuccessfully stop them again.

"Sis! S-Sis, make him stop!" Liz was too scared to answer. The fright in Patty's voice was too clear to miss, but Liz couldn't think of anything besides, 'Why's he screaming? Have the medications worn off? Where's Dr. Stein?' Bingo. Liz had an answer for her sister.

"Patty!" she stood up from her chair and made the short journey to Patty's bed. "Patty, go find Dr. Stein. Tell him Kid is awake, and the pain medications have worn off," Liz instructed and Patty was out of the room in seconds.

Liz quickly made her way back to Kid, staying standing as she placed her hands on Kid's shoulders. "Kid! K-Kid, calm down," she didn't bother shouting, as for the moment he had a hold on his own shouting.

He took in big gulp-fulls of air, looking at Liz in the eyes like a deer about to be run over. Liz was about to continue speaking when the door swung open, Stein and Patty entering.

"Do you two know what time it is? I told you to leave, not to stay all night," Stein asked, pulling a needle out of a metal cabinet with some liquid in in. He stepped in between the small space from the bed Kid occupied and the wall. He brought the needle up to Kid's neck when he began to speak.

"You want to stay awake, don't you?" It caught Liz off guard, that's for sure. She looked down at Kid's face: he was squinting with his left eye closed completely, as if that would numb the pain. He was still struggling to not scream but was no also trying to not pant so heavily.

"Just tell me when you want to sleep," Stein finished, removing the needle from his skin. If Kid could, he would have sighed in relief. Stein closed the door behind him after his slow departure, and Patty rushed to stand beside Liz.

"Why didn't you take it, Kid? Then you wouldn't have this pain," Liz asked with pure confusion proclaiming most of her words.

Kid just nodded his head, closing his eyes and sighing now. "I just don't want to..." His voice sounded strained as it cracked multiple times. His eyes seemed to go out of focus for a second before readjusting. "Would... Would you two mind staying here tonight?" This came as a surprise. Liz didn't take it as a perverted question, but was he seriously scared? His face gave it away as his mind wanted sleep but as he jerked himself awake with a frightened look plastered to his face.

"Yeah, Kid!" Patty exclaimed, running behind the second bed and waiting for Liz to do the same. Figuring out Patty's intentions, Liz stepped to the side of the bed and pushed with Patty, connecting the two beds. Patty jumped into the middle, hugging Kid around his neck, as Liz laid down next to Patty. The three fell asleep quite quickly, not a sound except for the small puffs of air Kid exhaled.

"Alright, let's go!" Kid's younger weapon, Patti, cheered as they walked into a normal sized house. It had been about three weeks after Kid's rescue from the witch, and the three were on their first mission since. They were only battling a Kishin this time in an old house.

From the outside, you could tell it was run down. It was hard to see almost anything with the moon being hidden behind clouds. From the outside, it looked symmetrical, which, of course, Kid loved, until they saw the broken windows and hinges of other windows demolished; some didn't even have shutters on the rusted pieces that held them up. The dark brown house had pieces of long strips of wood dangling and, in some cases, curling up after time. Other wood had fallen off, leaving holes in the building with the pieces strew on the ground outside.

The doors creaked open rather fast as Patti pushed both open with force. Her older sister, Liz, cowered behind Kid's back, who was to Patti's left. His hands were in his pant pockets and was somewhat ignoring the elder of the two.

"Please tell me this place isn't haunted. I can deal with a Kishin, but nothing else!" she announced. Her fear of the departed spirits was quite obvious, but both her sister and meister try to erase her scared sentence after she's spoken it.

Inside, it was even darker. Few holes from the ceiling revealed why wood was scattered across the floor and the slight light that was filling the room. But, upon further inspection, revealed all walls demolished. It was just one big room. Unless, of course, something was not to be seen by any of the three's eyes.

Seemingly out of no where, the Kishin revealed itself in front of them. It looked familiar to the one Maka and Soul battled to retrieve their ninety-ninth soul with razor arms and drool falling from its mouth.

"Ready, Patti?" Liz asked, her fear dissolved with the fact ghosts shouldn't appear.

"Ready, Sis!" she called. Both glowed pink then shrunk, forming into guns. They shot out to either side of Kid, only to fall to the ground. They emitted a small clunk sound before both immediately changed back into human forms. Both stood directly in front of him, but he seemed to be looking past them.

"Hey, Kid, what's wrong?" Liz asked with little sincerity in her voice. "Is it 'cause it's symmetrical? Come on, you can't freeze up now."

Nothing. He looked transfixed as if not with them. The monster took this as a chance and rushed towards them.

"Liz!" her sister called while poking her shoulder. Liz gave a small nod, glowing pink again and falling into Patti's hands. The monster had already closed the gap and sliced the younger sister to show a long scratch on her left arm.

"P-Patti!" the gun shouted out in distress. She fired Liz two more times, killing the monster quickly. The gun was human instantly and fell to the floor with her sister.

The cut wasn't terrible, but it wasn't pretty, either. Seeing the damage, Liz stomped her way over to the reaper, who was shaking violently and not noticing her close proximity.

"What's wrong with you? One of us could have gotten KILLED!" Liz screamed. He still didn't respond. "Can you hear me?" The volume of her question was lower, but it was still agitated. Pulling her right hand back, she slapped him across the face, trying to remove him from his trance. The shaking stopped. But this was when Liz realized that he had been doing that from the start and backed away some from him.

"Dumb a-" she was cut off as Kid started screaming. His screaming eventually turned into words.

"G-G-Get away! Don't h-hurt me, please!" His voice was unsteady, even when he wasn't stuttering. The agitation and anger in Liz seemed to evaporate along with her grip on the situation.

"K-Kid? Are you al-" she started to move towards him closer when he held his arms in front of him like a barrier and began shouting again.

"Get a-away!" he began moving back towards the wall, his head facing to the right and his eyes closed while his hands shook from their position away from him.

He rammed into the wall about a yard from Liz, causing him to jump away and turn around to face the wall in the process.

"Sis, what's wrong with him?" Patty asked. She had walked over to her sister and was standing to her right, whispering in her ear. The confusion was quite evident, but Liz didn't know the answer.

He slowly began walking towards the left, his arms now outstretched to the two girls. With his diagonal retreat, he bumped into the wall again, but instead started sinking down to the floor, bringing his hands to cover his eyes and his knees to his stomach.

"Just get away you d(word) witch!" Patty had her answer even though she didn't know she did. He thought he was in the witch's grasp again, and Liz felt like punching herself for acting so rudely to Kid.

Liz began moving towards him, but stopped when she heard him sniffle and begin talking. "Get away... Please, stop already..." The defeat plastered in his plea was sickening to hear.

Now she felt his soul: it was sickening, also, at how frightened it was. She couldn't believe that the soul she was feeling now was the same one her and her sister always felt. Unsteady was an understatement as it wobbled to keep some grasp on his surroundings and not succumb to fear and not recognize where he was. But it simply was not working. He had no idea Liz wasn't the witch, and there wasn't even a witch around!

She finished her last steps and knelt down on his right, putting a hand on his back. She thought for not even a second before her right hand reached between his arms and legs to reach her other hand to make it a hug.

"Kid... You're not with the witch anymore. You're with me and Patty. Nothing's going to hurt you. It's alright," she partially whispered, trying to calm his nerves as her knees hit the ground and her head rested next to his.

She seemed to get through to him somewhat as his silent sobs almost completely stopped, except for a few sniffles, but he was still shivering greatly from fear. Each time he let out an exhale, Liz slowly broke further and further at the shakiness of it. Why did he have to throw them out the door? Why couldn't she catch the witch? It was all her fault. That was all that ran through Liz's mind, even though him throwing them through the door was his own doing didn't seem to register as something she couldn't stop.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Liz, Patty," Kid spoke, quite quietly and almost un-Kid-like. He slid his feet away from himself slightly and resulted in his legs moving away, also. Pulling his hands from his face, Liz's weak grip around him allowed him to slither his arms under hers and rest his hands on the floor. Kid then laid his head against the wall, which resulted in a thud at the impact, and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply and let out an even more unsteady exhale than earlier.

"It's fine, Kid!" Patty giggled out, running over and hugging her meister on his left. The impact made him groan loudly and grimace as Patty dug her left elbow into his stomach.

"Patty, move, you're hurting him," Liz spoke, somewhat urgently. Patty quickly removed her elbow from his abdomen but continued hugging him. A few spots of red dripped to the floor from where the younger weapon had jabbed him, and Liz figured it was time to leave. Forgetting about the Kishin soul, Liz stood up and offered Kid her hand. Patty removed herself from him as Kid took her hand, wobbly standing up.

She didn't release her grip, instead wrapping his arm around her shoulder to help him stand. Patty stood up and mimicked her sister on his right side. Liz waited for a complaint but never got one. Looking closer at his face, she saw his eyes closed and his mouth open in his usual gesture of sleep.

She knew once they were home Patty would insist they sleep together, her innocent mind yearning the comfort of her sister and meister dreaming with her. Neither would complain, although Kid would be drugged up from whatever medicines Dr. Stein had prescribed weeks ago.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Why Would You Call Maka?

_"Death the Kid is Sick. Why Would You Call Maka?_"

Rushing into the bathroom, he slammed the door shut and locked it as he fell to his knees in front of the toilet. His whole body jerked forward, starting with his lower back to the top of his head while the dinner from last night left his system. His body then fell back in to its original place slowly. He sighed in relief, thinking that it was over too soon as he jerked forward again and spilled more puke into the toilet. Before he could breath again, slimy liquid left his mouth in the same manner everything else was; he guessed now all he had left in his system was what he had to drink. But that was coming up, as well. The liquids left his body one more time before he started to dry heave. It didn't last even five seconds before his body relaxed, and he sighed. The bile taste rested in his mouth, but he felt so weak from everything leaving him, he didn't want to stand up to receive water from the sink next to him. Instead he flushed the toilet. Then he placed his arms across the rim as if he was crossing them against his chest. He laid he head on top of his arms quickly as he continued breathing in and out through his mouth in the need for air.

"Kid? Are you in there?" someone asked from the other side of the door. He instantly stopped breathing from his mouth at the sound of something. It took him a second to register that someone was talking. Her voice sounded like she was slightly scared. Remembering looking at the clock in his room before running out, he guessed it was some time around three in the morning. No one should be up.

"Y-Yes, what is it?" he asked, still looking into the bowl but trying to mask an okay voice. A few long moments passed in silence. Oh, how they seemed to take hours for the boy who puked his guts out. He so wanted to rush out the door and hug her, knowing she could help him.

"Are you alright? I heard noises coming from in here," the girl replied, leaning in closer to the door.

"I'm fine, L-Liz," he assured, still talking into his current pillow. He shut his eyes in an attempt to make his body relax. It didn't help as his eyes shot open at the hearing of the door handle being moved. He sighed and closed his eyes once again at the realization of locking the door before entering. Then it smacked him that Liz was probably PICKING the lock. He didn't bother to open his eye or even move as the thought pounded his skull. The door slowly slid open, and the girl on the other side poked her head inside while putting her fingers on the side rim of the door. She tried to find him in the unlit room without turning on the light.

"K-Kid!" she screamed once seeing him over the toilet, quickly plastering her hands over her mouth at the sudden outburst. He wanted to cry. Her voice caused a headache that he didn't even knew he had to get worse and scrape at the inside of his head. He didn't even bother replying. He couldn't bear the thought of making more noise.

"What's wrong? Do you need anything?" she threw out, sprinting over to him as fast as she could. He wanted to yell at her to shut up so bad. His head now felt like someone was stabbing him with a knife continuously.

"Nothing's w-wrong..." he spit out, tripping over his words as he grew louder for a moment while saying his last word. He sounded MISERABLE, and he wasn't trying to hide it any longer now that she saw him. His lying, though, wasn't worth anything unless you were blind... and partially deaf.

"Come on, Kid, what's wrong?" she asked again, leaning down on one knee beside him. Liz laid a hand on his back and started rubbing in a circular motion. To Kid it felt too good to even be described in words. He simply sat there with the comfort, moaning slightly occasionally, either because of his head or the slight massage he was getting. Concern was smothered on her face, but, with the light off, no one could see.

"Liz..." Kid trailed off, feeling something hit him like a wave: nausea. He was going to puke again. He quickly pulled his head up and his arms away, placing them on the outer rims, as something else he had eaten came rushing out. Liz almost backed away from him at the disgust. Instead, she continued rubbing through her scrunched up face. She herself wanted to vomit once Kid was done. He had emptied his stomach three more times, each time lurching forward. The last time she noticed his pupils shrink under the strain of moving his body and having almost nothing left to throw up. She figured he did that the other three times without noticing.

When she assumed he had finished, she started talking. "Kid, what did you want to say?" Her voice carried a little hesitation, but her face was relaxing.

"I wanted to tell you I was... going to puke, so y-you wouldn't have to watch," he answered, flushing the crap with his shaky left hand before returning to his position before he puked. She felt something crush inside of her when he said that.

'He... even considered caring about me..." Liz thought, almost wanting to hug him to death from his thoughtfulness. Something snapped her out of her thoughts as she heard her name.

"Liz..." he started, trying to get her attention again. When she looked towards him, she noticed he was looking back. Dark bags were placed under both his eyes, and he looked about ready to faint.

'How long could he of been sick for...?' she thought more, loosening her grasp on the situation further.

"Liz," he called in one short, lazy breath. Before she had a chance to answer, he flung his head back down, tired of the effort of keeping it up while waiting.

"What?" she asked quickly through her lost train on thought. Even through her thoughts, she some how continued rubbing his back.

"Could you... Would you mind... getting me some pain killers... for my head...?" he struggled out between breaths. He didn't even realize he had started one sentence, only to create another.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back," Liz replied She removed her hand slowly got up, still keeping her eyes on him. She heard him moan again once she neared the door, flinching at the weak voice she wasn't used to. She cautiously pulled the door open further than from where she left it and stepped out, closing it slightly afterwards.

Still in the bathroom, Kid's eyes snaked their way closed. He was ready to fall into slumber, aware of where he was located, when the door burst fully open, hitting the wall. Kid's eyes sot open instantly, only to be met with light that seeped through the tiny holes he allotted but still not lifting his head. He moaned once more at the sudden pain in his throbbing skull.

"Kid, what're you doing! The toilet's not your bed, silly!" She looked like the other girl who was with Kid previously, even wearing the same clothes! Barely a second after she finished talking, Kid started to hear footsteps running closer to them. How he wanted all the noised to stop. He didn't care if he slept on the toilet. He just wanted the pain to go away and to stop loosing everything he ate!

"Patti, be quiet! Kid's not feeling good!" Liz yelled through clenched teeth into Patti's ear, although more like a whisper to Kid. "I want you to call Maka and Soul. Tell them we need them over here. If they need a better answer, tell them Kid's sick. Alright?" Liz whispered, now sounding like she wasn't talking at all from Kid's perspective.

"Sure thing, sis!" Patti yelled, walking away from the door to where ever a phone was. The result of the yelling was another low, almost whisper-like, moan from Kid. Liz then turned off the light and walked towards him. She noticed he was slightly shaking as she kneeled down once again.

"Kid... Are you okay with moving to your bed?" Liz asked, placing her hand onto his back again. She noticed the tension that grew in his body until she continued her small massage, physically telling him it was alright.

"Please..." he swallowed here, Liz noticed, before he continued, "don't. I'm afraid I'll... puke again," his reply was. And Liz knew well enough that he couldn't walk himself or, at least, without help. Which would mean that Kid would be puking on her as she tried to carry him. "Liz... can you hand me some pain killers...?" Kid continued, moaning once afterwards.

"Yeah, I never got a chance to get them out of the kitchen!" Liz announced softly. Before she could move much, she heard another moan escape Kid's mouth. "Do you need anything else?" she asked as she stood to her full height. She looked at him from her position, considering her wait for an answer to look at him more closely.

He was wearing what he usually wore when they were at home: a long sleeve, white button up shirt with a collar along with a pair of black pants and black socks. He didn't change before going to bed, Liz noticed. She did remember seeing him go straight to his room after dinner. Thinking further back, that was the only clue he ever gave to being sick. Was he trying to be courteous enough not to worry anyone?

"Water, please," he replied, still into the toilet. "And a lot..." he trailed on, lifting his head slightly and turning around to look at her. Before she could do much of anything, he flung his head back over his arms, but, instead of facing into the commode, he faced right, in the direction Liz was standing.

"I'll be right back," she assured, turning around and exiting the room, not bothering to close the door. Kid continued to stare at the door she left from, feeling guilty at asking her to care for him.

'I never asked for help... and I shouldn't be asking them for help now," he thought, turning his head back down, no longer facing the door. He kept his eyes open, knowing Liz would be back soon. 'And where did Patti run off to? She... Didn't she go to do something Liz asked of her?' he asked himself in his mind.

"Hey, Liz-" Patti cut herself off. She had walked into the bathroom screaming with her cheery tone like usual. Not seeing her sister, she walked towards Kid, kicking her legs high as she walked. "Kid, where'd Liz go?" she asked, not realizing the situation occurring as something not good, for pour word choice.

"She... She went to get me some pain killers and water..." Kid slurred out passed his mouth. He almost decided against replying at the thought of making his head hurt worse. But, knowing Patti, she would just continue bothering him until he uttered an answer. As she was about to ask Kid another question, Liz walked in, whispering something.

"Patti, come here" she commanded, setting the water and medicine on the rim of the sink. She reached for Patti's right arm, only for her to fling it up into the air, her index finger pointing higher with her other four fingers in a fist.

"Hold on, Liz, I gotta tell you what Maka said!" she yelled to Kid's displeasure. Liz slapped her hand across Patti's mouth in hopes of silencing her. They both heard another moan escape from Kid at the noise. She had the dang pills, so give them to him already!

'Wait... Why would she call Maka?' Kid thought, raising his head off his arms and moving them so his hands could grip the outer rim of his resting place. He pushed up, forcing his body to stand under the effort of holding his whole body up. He finally let go, putting all the strain on his legs to hold his weight and turning to face the two girls.

"Why... would you call Maka?" he gasped out. He was now panting, his shoulders and head bobbing downward with his slow exhales and bobbing upwards with his slower intakes.

"Kid, sit down!" Liz hollered. Kid shakily but swiftly cover his ears with the palms of his hands, elbows sticking out with fingers to the back of his head. His face was contorted into a look a pain with his eyes shut closed and teeth biting his bottom lip. Liz sighed softly, bringing her right hand to her forehead at the sight.

"I had Patti call Maka to see if she could come over here," Liz answered, lowering her hand and stepping over to Kid, who plopped himself down onto the toilet. He placed his elbows onto his legs while placing his head facing downcast into his palms. His fingers ran through his hair, messing it up further from the few pieces already sticking out.

"Hey, Liz, can I tell you what Maka said now?" Patti asked, a somewhat serious look on her face. A simple nod by her sister allowed her to continue. "Well first she answered with, 'Hello?' Then I said-"

"Less detail, please," Liz interrupted before Patti got too far, waving her hand in a motion to go forward.

"Oh, alright. After I told her we needed her to come here, she said she needed something less... What was the word smarty-pants Maka used? Oh yeah, 'vague.' So I told her that Kid was sick. Then I heard some talking in the background with her screaming, 'I'm on the phone, Soul, that's what I'm doing!' After that she said she would come over as soon as she could," Patti concluded.

'On top of not wanting my weapons' own help, they bring someone else over and into this mess,' Kid guiltily contemplated inside his still pounding head.

"Did she say anything else?" Liz asked suddenly.

Patti thought for a second, placing her left index finger over over mouth and her right hand on her hip in thought. "She said Soul refused to come because he said he was too cool."

"Okay, that's fine..." she mumbled, only half way paying attention to what her sister's reply was.

"Would you mind handing me the pills and water now?" Kid asked, digging his fingers into his head to try and rid the pain away while trying to not get a temper. He obviously knew they were trying to help him, but... they REALLY weren't doing too great at it.

"Y-Yeah, of course!" Liz stuttered, reaching for the items on the sink. Kid reluctantly removed his hands and waited for the items he had asked for so long ago. Handing them to her meister, the pills rolled into his right hand and he grasped for the glass with his left. Resting the glass up to his lips, he let the water pour in to his mouth before downing it with the two colored pills. Kid gave a slight cough after swallowing, only to consume the rest of the liquid.

"Hello? Where is everybody?" Liz assumed Maka had arrived and rapidly reached for Patti's wrist. Dragging her out of the bathroom, she made her way to wherever Maka ventured herself to.

"Sorry I walked right in. I figured you'd be with Kid,' he heard Maka explain, guessing she felt bad waltzing in without knocking.

He didn't hear the rest of the conversation, though. He felt something strive to leave him, dreading what was coming. Falling to the floor, Kid rested his hands on the rim like previously, dipping his head into the crapper as more food left his skinny body. All of the other people occupying his house walked in with no rush, halting their conversation as Kid emptied his stomach a second time.

"Hey, K-Kid, what's wrong?" Maka speedily rushed over, dropping to her knees to be at a level more equivalent to Kid's and resting her left hand on his back. She felt pity wash over her while feeling his body shiver and hurl forward as bile exited a third time. He started breathing once again through his mouth in slow pants, resuming his position of resting his arms over the fixture and his head over them.

"I-I'm sorry, Maka. But I..." he stopped his sentence to cough but not bothering to cover his mouth, as it was already facing downward, "don't know what's wrong. But, Liz, why would you bother her this early in the morning?"

Liz thought for a moment, trying to understand what Kid asked her. "It's three in the afternoon, Kid. And it's not a problem, at all," Maka responded for her. She was so close to finding a book to hit Kid with at the thought of being a bother to her...

"You slept through the whole day! We figured you'd show up at school, but that never happened. As soon as we arrived I heard you in here," Liz added. Her voice didn't sound bright one bit at the fact she brought up. "Although... I have to wonder how you're managing to puke so much... You barely touched your food from dinner last night, and I'm going to guess you didn't eat anything today, with you thinking it's early morning."

Kid thought himself for a moment while flushing his food away and down the drain. "I REALLY don't know what's wrong. But, if it's afternoon like you guys say it is, then we have a mission tomorrow and-"

"-you're staying HOME," Liz finished without a second thought.

Kid simply sighed before continuing. "I was going to say that I AM going. I don't want to worry anyone else by not going. I mean, even my dad doesn't know I'm sick. And I'm sure that after a night's rest I'll be feeling much better."

"How about we try school first. If you can make it past that, I'm fine with letting you take the mission," Liz bargained. She sighed afterwards to herself, wanting Kid to take it easy as much as possible.

"Alright. But do you mind getting me some more water?" he asked, strongly seeking to free his mouth of the repulsive taste.

"I'll get it!" Patti announced. She once again caused Kid's head to spin with the pain her deafening voice created.

"Why don't we get him to bed? We can bring him something for if he has to puke, and besides the water, he should be fine," Maka offered. Her words carried a sincerity to them, but even Kid could tell she was somewhat scared for Kid.

Liz wanted to agree, knowing he needed a good sleep, not one on the toilet. "I already tried. He thinks he'll puke if he moves,"

"But we need to. Sleeping in here isn't gonna get him any better and ready for his mission OR school tomorrow," Maka insisted, noticing for the first time how quiet everyone was speaking.

"You're right..." Liz mumbled under her breath, thinking further. "Kid, did you hear that?"

"Yeah..." he answered, lifting his head up to face his weapon but keeping his arms where they were.

Maka stood up and placed her right hand to the cold floor tile floor to help push. She showed Kid her left hand, insisting he grab it. He pulled his top right arm off of his left and gave his hand into Maka's, being pulled upward carefully. She wrapped his arm around her neck and let it dangle around her right side. Liz noticed she almost tipped over as Kid plastered about all his weight unto her. Maka then wrapped her own left arm around his waist and under his other arm, which was at his side now, and turned around to face Liz and the doorway.

"Thanks..." Kid quickly praised Maka for her help. She almost looked taken aback by it, though, as she was not expecting gratitude over something so simple.

"N-No, it's nothing, really!" she unhesitatingly reassured. Her eyes were shut and in the form of upside down U's whilst trying to lighten the mood somewhat from Kid's depressing thanks with both her hands waving back and forth.

Patty walked in with a glass of water and poked Liz's left shoulder. Being shown the water and how Patty and Maka and even herself were acting, something ran through her thoughts.

A sudden nerve went off inside Liz, almost making her run over and slap Kid but instead just slightly jump in place.

"Hey, Kid, is all this because something's not symmetrical?" Liz screamed as the thought quickly passed through.

"I-It's n-!" Kid was cut off as Maka started talking herself.

"L-Liz!" Maka interjected, not caring for the reason, obviously, as she herself jumped where she stood and caused a groan of displeasure to escape from the boy in her hands.

"But don't you see, Maka! This could all be because of something so stupid!" Liz replied while jesting her arms diagonally from herself and pals open upwards to somehow help prove her point.

"Hey, but Sis, why would that make a difference?" Patty asked with a somewhat logical tone to her question.

"What difference? Both of you! Don't you see what he's putting us through when I thought he was seriously sick!" Liz answered, quite harshly at that.

"And what if he really is sick! We're screaming... at... each other..." Maka slowed down, realizing she created an oxymoron somewhat.

As Liz looked at their visitor, she watched Maka fall to the floor, smacking her head against the wall.

"Ow..." Maka trailed off, rubbing her head with her right hand.

"Kyah ha ha! Kid made you fall over!" Patty giggled, pointing at the two with her right hand and holding her stomach with her left as her mouth opened wide to laugh.

Liz's features turned from one of rage to confusion, quickly followed by concern. Kid was laying on the floor next to Maka, spreading arms and legs apart. Either it was just her or his skin looked deathly pale and clammy with sweat covering his forehead and face. His first whimper surprised everyone, causing even Patty, who hadn't stopped laughing, to cease and look at Kid.

His eyes were shut tightly closed, and he slowly lolled his head back and forth. A second whimper escaped and Maka pulled herself up, slightly using the wall as help.

"Can I ask why you needed me over here?" she asked while still rubbing her head with an agitated tone.

"Well... Uh... We really don't know how to care for him. None of us have been sick since living here," Liz replied, her answer somewhat too vague for Maka.

"Let's just get him to sleep then," Maka decided, picking up the boy and almost falling over once again at the total weight of his plastered onto her body.

Liz reached his other side, slinging his arms around her neck. Both girls dragged him out of the bathroom, placing him into the bed that was quite obviously inhabited. The covers were strewn halfway onto the floor, and the girls both shared a concerned look at one another. Nothing like this could just be from symmetry, no matter how bad his condition with it was.

Patty raced past them, not totally understanding the whole 'sick' concept, and folded the covers, pulling them to the bottom of the bed. Liz and Maka placed him into the monotone bed, Patty covering him back up. Yanking his arms out of the covers, he spread them away from himself, forming the position he had on the bathroom floor. He moaned at his own movement, the girls seeing his mouth closed while he slept for the first time.

"Hey, Sis! He's not having a bad dream!"

Maybe him being sick wasn't totally bad... At least for Patty.

_To Be Concluded...?_


	5. Symmetry is Good

_"Everything is a Memory. Symmetry is Good."_

That was all that ran through Liz's mine. All the worst things that happened in her life revolved around Kid. Maybe it was because she and Patty had a real family now. It wasn't just them. Alone. So her memories became clogged up with the worst possible events that had happened to her new family since her new life started. She thought it was sick that she could only think of the negative. But maybe the negative was what she cared the most about, being able to know that it wasn't just a bad dream. At this, she laughed, reminded of Patty worrying about Kid and his nightmares. It was reality, though. And, even though she had trouble remembering this good- which may have become a habit since living off the streets- Patty remainded her of them. And Kid broke down about symmetry too often to completely forget about it. And wait... Did she really think everything revolved around symmetry for him? All her memories revolved around the bad that happened to Kid... and symmetry wasn't involved. So does that mean his symmetry was GOOD?

_End._

_**- I want to thank the few people who have supported me on my first time on and with the completion of my first chapter story. :) -**  
><em>


End file.
